pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Keldeo
Keldeo (Japanese: ケルディオ Kerudio) is a / -type Mythical Pokémon from Generation V. Keldeo used to live in a forest that burned down in a terrible fire. Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion found Keldeo and took it in as their own, making it the fourth, but secret member of the Musketeer Trio. It resembles d'Artagnan in the novel The Three Musketeers by Alexandre Dumas. It has a signature move that is called Secret Sword. Teaching Keldeo Secret Sword changes its form from its Ordinary Forme to its Resolute Forme. Biology Appearance Ordinary Forme Keldeo resembles a foal or small unicorn referring to the horn on its head. It is mainly pale in color with light blue fur covering its neck and the back of its head. Its tail is also light blue in color. It has long, dark blue eyebrows and a red mane. On the ends of its legs are dark blue hooves. Resolute Forme In Resolute Form Keldeo's dark blue eyebrows turn into smaller light blue eyebrows and his horn is now bigger and dark blue.On his mane he now has three feathers green,orange,and blue.Those are the colors for the others in the trio In Anime While still in training with the Musketeers, Keldeo was convinced that it was ready to face Kyurem in order to become a Musketeer.It is very reckless, often not listening to its mentors and rushing into battle, like when it attacked Kyurem when Keldeo wasn't ready. Evolution Keldeo doesn't evolve. Game Info Game Locations |border = |blackwhite = Moor Of Icirrus |bwrarity = Event |black2white2 = Oath Woods |b2w2rarity = Event}} Pokédex Entries |border = |name = Keldeo |black = By blasting water from its hooves, it can glide across water. It excels at using leg moves while battling. |white = It crosses the entire world, running over the surface of oceans and rivers. It appears at scenic waterfronts. |black 2=When it is resolute, its body fills with power and it becomes swifter. Its jumps are then too fast to follow. |white 2=When it is resolute, its body fills with power and it becomes swifter. Its jumps are then too fast to follow. }} Learnset }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Sprites |name = Keldeo }} Trivia * Keldeo is based on a Kelpie, a supernatural water horse that appeared as a lost pony, that dragged people to their deaths by drowning them. ** Keldeo may also be based on D'Artagnan from The Three Musketeers, as Keldeo is part of the Muskedeer quartet. Just like D'Artagnan from the book, Keldeo is similar as it is possibly the youngest of the quartet. * Keldeo is only obtainable through a current event and hacking the game. * Keldeo is the first / -type Legendary Pokémon. * Keldeo is the second Water/Fighting type, the first being Poliwrath. * Keldeo's name is similar to the activity, Rodeo. * Keldeo makes its official appearance in the 15th movie. ** Keldeo is voiced by Shoko Nakagawa in Japanese and Vic Mignogna in English * Keldeo (In it's regular form) has color scheme similar to the clothes Gingka Hagane (From the anime Beyblade: Metal Fusion, Beyblade: Metal Masters, and Beyblade: Metal Fury) wears. Gallery File:Keldeo Special Artwork.png Category:Water Pokémon Category:Fighting Pokémon Category:Event Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Unova Pokémon Category:Mythical Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Pokémon Black and White Category:Pokémon with multiple formes Category:"Pokémon that can Talk" Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Mythical Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:No-Evolution Pokémon